You are my wish
by Spring88
Summary: Tag to 4x02  "The angel maker" . Morgan/Prentiss. Derek has a surprise for Emily...


__**My attempt of DEMILY fanfic.**

**Thanks to CMCrazies to beta-reading...and for encourage me!**

**I know that it pretty sucks but, please, try to forgive my fantasy...and my English.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"YOU ARE MY WISH"<strong>_

On the plane, coming back from the case in Lower Canaan, every BAU agent was busy in there activities which allowed them to get away mentally from the bad things they had just seen.

Morgan was listening his music and his eyes were attracted by Prentiss, without her flash of genius about the constellations maybe they would have to announce another sad death to another poor family. It didn't matter how long he was doing this work, announcing this kind of things was always something which upset him. And now, even thank to Prentiss they had closed the case.

"Hey, I liked your flash of genius in perfect Reid's style" he said, sitting next to her

"Thank you" she answered laughing

"I never thought you're a passionate about astronomy..."

"Such a nerd thing?" she joked "No, seriously. I'm not a real passionate about astronomy, it's just that...no, nevermind"

"What? Come on, you can tell me"

"No, really Morgan, let's pretend I never said anything..."

After several minutes in which Morgan teased her, assuming the most absurd situations, Emily convinced herself to talk, at least to silence Derek: "Ok, ok. Shut up and listen to me, but I warn you, it is a very stupid thing. When I was young, around 9 or 10 years old, where we lived there were a lot of stars and I always wished that my parents took me to the garden to see with a telescope but no, they were too busy for me. Growing up I hoped that some guy take me to see them but, guess what? No way. So I started to study them a bit on my own. That's all. Don't start to laugh, please..."

"I don't understand why I should laugh, do you really think so little about me?" questioned Morgan, slightly wounded by her words

"Derek, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that..." she apologized, lowering her eyes.

The rest of the journey was continued with a heavy silence between the two of them.

_The following evening..._

IT was about 6pm when Emily's cell phone started ringing.

"Prentiss" she answered

"Hey Prentiss, it's Morgan. Am I disturbing you?"

"Absolutely not! First of all I wanna apologize again for yesterday, I didn't-"

"Yesterday? What's happened yesterday? I only remember that we closed the 'Angel maker' case..." he has interrupted her "Anyway, do you have any plans for the night?"

"Nope, I'm totally free. Why?"

"I'm renovating a new house and I need some advice about something. Can you come over, please? The dinner is on me. And wear something comfortable...without weird ideas!"

"Ok, give me time to get dressed and I'll be there"

About 20 minutes later, Prentiss reached Morgan's house bringing a bag: "I realized that outside it is raining and pretty cold, but I brought the ice cream, I hope you don't mind" she said entering the house

"Utterly. Rather, I thank you!" Derek said smiling, with the same grin which has always infected Emily who smiled in return

"Ok. So, tell me, what do you need?"

"I need that you close your eyes" he replied winking

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, close your eyes." he reaffirmed

"Ook...and why I should close my eyes, if I may ask?" the brunette questioned

"Because I've a little surprise for you and if you close your eyes it might be more successful..."

Hearing the word 'surprise', wasn't difficult to convince Emily. She did how was asked her and shut her eyes.

Morgan led Prentiss a few steps, then arrived at the room where there was the surprise. Before he get her into the room, to be sure that she wasn't peaking, he placed his left hand on her eyes and with the right one he opened the door.

The first thing the guest heard was the soft music that was playing. When she opened her eyes couldn't help but be amazed: on the floor there was a tablecloth, like in the picnics, on which there was their dinner meanwhile on the ceiling it was projected the image of a starry sky even with stars that shone, transmitted by a projector connected to his laptop, the same laptop which played the music.

"Oh my God, Derek...it is so amazing!" she said deeply touched, the woman wanted to add 'You are amazing' but she was ashamed, nonetheless couldn't help but notice that her colleague, and friend, in one night, has done a lot more than any other guy she had dated with.

In the same moment, he realized that had never imported the opinion of a woman about any his gift like now: "So...do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? Sure, I do. I love it!"

"Great! Now it's dinner time, I hope you will like it too."

After dinner, they were lying down on the floor to admire better "their" starry sky in silence.

"Hey, do you saw it?" pointing to the sky with a finger

"The falling star? Yeah"

"C'mon, express your desire"

"Derek, it wasn't a real falling star..."

"What matter? I expressed mine..."

"OK, then..." she said closing her eyes to be more focused on her wish "...done!"

"Good for you!"

A couple seconds afterwards, Derek leaned on his elbow to be closer to Emily's face, he cupped her cheek and put his lips on hers waiting for her responding the kiss. His waiting didn't last long, she immediately kissed him back. Several minutes and emotions later they broke the kiss and Emily enquire: "Don't take it in the wrong way but...why you did it?"

"To make my wish comes true"

Instantly, kissed him again. When they broke apart again was his turn to give her a question: "What was that for?"

"That one was for thank you and this one..." she deeply kissed him once more "...for make my wish comes true too!"

"Pretty good for a fake falling star" the man laughed.

Derek lovingly stroked her black hair and she leaned on his hand, letting Morgan at the helm of her emotions.

Emily traveled the length of his arm leaving kisses along her way, continuing on his neck to end her path on his lips, over again. They both knew have given rise to a new form of addiction: they secretly, during all these years, couldn't imagine more than a day without each other, in the beginning, like colleagues and then like friends; and now, now that they were lovers, they were perfectly realized than would have been hard to stay away from each others lips.

When the needs of oxygen prevailed on their feelings finally revealed, they had to break the kiss.

Emily leaned his head against his shoulder. when she recognized that she was smiling like a teenager who talk about his crush, hid her face in the hollow between his shoulder and his neck, but she didn't calculated his 'always-on-profiler-mood'.

"Are you smiling, aren't you?" he inquired leaving shine happiness in his voice

"Oh, this is so awkward" she replied half smiling

"I find it very cute...and sexy"

"Stop teasing me, please"

"I'm not teasing you, I really think that!" he reassured her putting a lovable kiss in her hair "Why we didn't made it before?"

"I dunno. Maybe to don't ruin our friendship?"

He didn't realise if he understood the fear in her voice because he was a profiler or because he perfecly knew her but had to tell her: "Em, listen up..." stroking her back "...what it's just happened, the kiss, don't ruin anything between us, never, rather it will makes everything to go better. I can't promise you that we will never have problems but I can swear you that I'll do all in my possibilities to make it work! If you want be my...err...my...well, my..."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah! Does it sound a little childish?"

"Nope! Not at all..."

"Good. But you haven't answered yet..."

"Yes, I'd like it"

"Yes? Really?" the man asked for a confirmation

"Yes, I do. Why are you so surprised?"

"No reason, I always thought that you were too much for me..."

"I'm not! You are too much for me and this is the proof, you are too good to me!"

"I'm just trying to do a small fraction of what you deserve. Something to make you happy, something to be proud of..."

"I'm proud of you..." she said raising her head to look him better in the eyes.

Her lips were so close to his and he couldn't help but kissing them, he was so attracted by them like the iron is attracted by a magnet.

"Do you organized all this only for having these kisses?" the brunette kindly teased him soon after the kiss

"Kind of..." the other agent joked "...seriously, there is a meaning behind this surprise. The point is that don't matter if outside it's raining and you can't see the stars you always know that the star are over there, like me, I'll always be there for you. Got it?"

"Yeah!"

She wanted say 'thank you' but it seems too little for her, too little for show her thankfulness. So she did what she knew best: take action!

"Derek, I love this starry sky but I wanna see a better show now..." the lady said lying on him, making him fully understand her intentions.

He didn't need to hear it twice and, ravenous, began to kiss every part of her body.

Before long, with the rain on the roof and the music which did their soundtrack, they saw another kind of stars, having even the impression to even can touch them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it...at least a little bit! ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

** Spring88**


End file.
